Fanfiction Information
by Draak D. Sol
Summary: Information of my fanfiction, warning spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody, this is not a story, but rather a place where I give you all information on my fanfictions.**

 **The first one I am giving is information on my Naruto and Mortal Kombat crossover I am writing. I will be shifting the timeline in this fic to make it better with my fanfiction. Naruto is the son of Kuai Liang and a special female I am keeping a secret.**

 **Naw I am going to tell you all. A female Zabuza. I know some of you will like this as I actually like the idea of a female Zabuza.**

 **For Naruto's powers, I thought so much on Naruto's powers. Then I thought on Ice, Wind, and then Water. Then I thought about Mist. I liked to play as Smoke in the last game.**

 **So here is his variations. In a fanfiction it wouldn't really matter so I will just give you his special attacks. Oh and Naruto will use Kubikiribōchō.**

 **Ice Ball (Forward Down X)**

 **Hidden Mist (Down Down Y. Covers the screen in mist until Naruto gets attacked.)**

 **Frozen Blood (Down Back Forward B. Naruto grabs the opponent and freezes them.)**

 **Gutting Slash (Back Forward X. Rushes the opponent and slices the opponent's side.)**

 **Beheading (Down Back X, puts opponents head in one of Kubikiribōchō's holes and slams them to the ground.)**

 **Cleaver Toss (Back Forward Y, throws Kubikiribōchō at opponent.)**

 **Choking Cloud (Down Forward B, throws a ball of mist that suffocates the opponent.)**

 **Haze (Down Forward Back B, Naruto throws mist that covers his opponent and mixes their controls.)**

 **Freezing Cloud (Forward Back A, throws a cloud of cold mist that slows down the opponent's movements.)**

 **Misty Movement (Down Back A, teleports behind the opponent in a cloud of mist.)**

 **Spinal Buster (Back Down Forward Y, Naruto punches his opponent and he/she was forced around and then slams Kubikiribōchō into the spine if his opponent.)**

 **Neck Buster (Down Forward Up B, Naruto uppercuts his opponent and his opponent's neck breaks.)**

 **Hmm Ribs (Back Forward Down B, Naruto breaks his opponent's knee and then kicks them away which breaks their ribs.)**

 **Clone of Mist (Down Forward A A, Naruto creates a clone of mist which attacks his opponent either with some punches or kicks.**

 **Painkiller (Down Down X, Naruto Covers himself in mist which prevents himself from getting hurt for a few moments.)**

 **X-Ray- Demon of the Mist: Naruto punches his opponent in the face with his left right left. Then with a final right hook, he punches him/her so hard he breaks his/her's jaw. Then uppercuts him/her and sends then up, breaking the neck. Naruto turns into mist and teleports above him/her. He then slams his heel in his opponent's back. He sends Kubikiribōchō down and it impales his opponent's back.**

 **Fatality 1: Mommy's Boy (Close)- Back Forward Down Up X. Naruto puts his opponent's head in Kubikiribōchō's. He slams his foot in his opponent's back and pulls his blade back. After a few tugs, the head gets cut off.**

 **Fatality 2: Cold End (Mid)- Down Down Forward Back Forward Y. Naruto sends a wave of cold mist and it engulfs his opponent. After a few moments, the mist resides as his opponent is frozen. He then slams his heel into his opponent's frozen skull. The kick breaks and the top of the frozen corpses body.**

 **Brutality #1- Suffocation: Naruto throws a Choking Cloud and it suffocated the opponent.**

 **Brutality #2- Killer in the Mist: Naruto uses his X-Ray and instead of slamming his heel in his opponent's spine, Naruto slices his opponent in half with Kubikiribōchō .**

 **Brutality #3- Gotta Love Ribs: Naruto uses Hmm Ribs and his foots impales his opponent as their insides fall out of his/her's chest.**

 **Brutality #4- Half Man: Naruto uses Spinal Buster but instead of using the spine of Kubikiribōchō, Naruto slices his opponent in half.**

 **Brutality #5- I've Been Impaled: Naruto uses Cleaver Toss, but Kubikiribōchō goes through the opponent and then stabbed in the ground behind the opponent as he/she falls and then get's impaled on the hilt.**

 **Tower Ending: Nor he or his mother knows where their powers originated from. After ensuring safety of Earthrealm, Naruto began a journey to find the origin of his powers. With help of the Lin Kuei, Shirai Ryu, White Lotus, and Special Forces, Naruto found a unknown content in the outskirts of outworld. Little did he know the opponents he will face.**

 **Ok I hope this help with the information of my Naruto Mortal Kombat X crossover. Also more of these will give information to my other fanfictions. This has been Demongod123, and I will see you all later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody! This is the information of my new Naruto and Fairy Tail crossover! I am going to call this new fanfiction Naruto, The Fairy of Wrath. Now Naruto isn't the Fairy Sin of Wrath, it's just a name of the Sin and how Naruto is a member of Fairy Tail.**

 **So in for Naruto's Sin, it is the Dragon's Sin of Wrath. When it comes to the abilities of the Seven Deadly Sins in the anime and manga, I will change them. So Naruto's ability, instead of Full Counter, is one I call Phantom Pain.**

 **Phantom Pain is similar to what Naruto can do when in he is in Sage Mode. When an attack of his misses, the opponent will feel the pain of the missed attack. The drawback is that the attack has to be in a in a range of 1 meter of the opponent. Since Naruto is a close range fighter, this makes sense.**

 **Sacred Treasures, Naruto's is a four foot long ninjatō called Ryuu-Kiba, Dragon Fang I think. It is indestructible and attacks on a cellular level, so they will feel the pain but not see it.**

 **Are there gonna be other Sins? Yes, I will introduce them in later chapters one at a time. Who are they? It's a surprise, but I will give you all one of them. Gaara, The Goat's Sin of Lust.**

 **I know what you're thinking, Lust is not as sexual lust or things like that. The lust I am referring to is Gaara's bloodlust. The lust he gets for his opponent's blood.**

 **Anyways, Naruto and the rest of the Sins are created by Zeref. However, they could not kill him. Like Zeref's other creations, Naruto and the Sins are demons. Also like Zeref, Naruto and the Sins are immortal so they can grow stronger to kill Zeref.**

 **Before Zeref left his Sins, he gave them each a unique magic to help them kill him when their stronger. Each Sin has his/her's own magic given to them by Zeref. Naruto doesn't like to use it. They revolve around his eyes, so Naruto keeps them covered.**

 **Naruto and the other Sins were created three hundred years before the start of the Fairy Tail anime/manga. Where Natsu meets Lucy.**

 **Naruto will be a gray character. Meaning he won't show much emotion in the fanfiction. Also he will take some things a little too literally. I also have some things planned that will be funny. Like if he does something jaw dropping, he will say 'what you look like I grew a third head?' Then they will ask about the second head. He then begins to pull his pants down. If it is a female, that will just be hilarious.**

 **This is how he joins Fairy Tail. After a bad fight, Team Shadow Gear found him unconscious (rather he is asleep) with blood covering him. They take him to Porlyusica to treat him. Then after that, Naruto stays as Levy figures out he's a demon and stays so she won't tell his secret. There he grows attached to the bookworm.**

 **Levy is Naruto's main pairing, same as in my previous Naruto Fairy Tail crossover. Also the same girls: Levy, Aries, Virgo, Juvia, and I a thinking Cana or Karen. Your guy's choice.**

 **I feel like this is enough info for now, this has been Demongod123 and I will see you all later.**


	3. Chapter 3

A large mass of a man is standing on top of a cliff with his back facing the ocean under the cliff. A very large explosion caused the man to begin talking, or rather yelling.

"EXPLOSIOOOONSSSS! MR. TORGUE HERE TO INTRODUCE THE NEW VAULT HUNTER ON PANDORA!" Mr. Torgue yelled as the camera panned on a new person.

The male stands at 5'11" and has spiky sun-kissed blonde hair. He has light tanned skin with three distinct whisker like scars on each cheeks. He has a rather angular face with a rounded chin. Cerulean blue eyes looked around the camp.

He is wearing a open black hoodie with the right arm ripped below the elbow, and his left hand is wrapped in bandages. Under the hoodie is a metallic grey t-shirt with a image of a bunnie's skull. He has on a pair of black camo style pants that is held up by a black belt with small grenade images. His pants are tucked into steel toed black combat boots. On his forehead is a pair of orange rimmed, black lensed goggles. On both sides of his neck, is a single metallic stud that has a faint purple glow.

In his hands is a Dahl Falcon SMG and a Vladof Renegade Assault Rifle on his back. Strapped to his left hip is a 10 inch single edge dagger in a sheathe. Strapped to his wait on his right side is a small grey bag like object. Strapped to the back of his waist is a basic Tediore shield next to a fire elemental Transfusion grenade.

"NEW VAULT HUNTER! NARUTO THE DEVIL!" MR. Torgue yelled as bandits exited the building and began to shoot at Naruto. He aimed his SMG at a Marauder and began to fire.

"HIS ACTION SKILL **LUCIFER** IS BADASS!" Mr. Torgue yelled as something digistructed on his back. **Lucifer** takes the appearance of a hellish backpack, shaped like a streamlined skull with large glowing red eyes that stare in fury, with metallic projections protruding from its forehead, giving Naruto a semblance of folded wings.

" **LUCIFER** MAKES SWORDS, THAT EXPLODE! SWORDSPLOSION!" Mr. Torgue yelled as three red swords formed in each hand. He threw the three in his right hand which impaled a Badass Psycho in the chest. The next trio met the chest of a Goliath. With the snap of his fingers, the swords exploded along with the Psycho and Goliath.

"AWESOME! IF THAT IS NOT BADASS ENOUGH, GO INTO HIS **SPLOSION** SKILL TREE!" Mr. Torgue yelled as the camera showed a green skill tree. "THIS TREE WORKS WITH EXPLOSIONS! WITH HIS **ELEMENT BURST** SKILL ALLOWS THE SWORDS TO EXPLODE WITH OTHER ELEMENTS!" Mr. Torgue yelled as the camera showed a skill with a pair of swords in an X fashion.

"WHEN THIS SKILL IS FULL, THERE IS A 20% CHANCE THAT THE SWORDS WILL EXPLODE IN FIRE, ELECTRICITY, CORROSIVE, OR SLAG! THAT SOUNDS AWESOME!" Mr. Torgue yelled as a sword in a Psycho exploded into fire.

"Careful, or you'll hurt your allies. SPEAKING OF ALLIES, HIS **YOU DA BEST** SKILL TREE IS IDEAL FOR MULTIPLAYER!" Mr. Torgue yelled as it showed a red skill tree.

"HIS **PAIN SMACK** SKILL HELPS HEAL HIS ALLIES! HE BITCH SMACKS THE PAIN OUT OF THEM!" Mr. Torgue yelled as the camera showed Naruto smacking the Commando to help him regenerate health.

"YOU SHOULD KNOW ABOUT HIS SKILL **WICKED THRESHOLD**! WHEN YOU TAKE DAMAGE, NARUTO'S GUN DAMAGE, ACCURACY, AND RELOAD SPEED ARE INCREASED WITH EVERY STACK OF IT!" Mr. Torgue yelled as it showed a skill with a image of a psycho's mask with the forehead wrapped in bandages.

The camera now shows multiple stacks of **Wicked Threshold** on Naruto's Echo Device. "It doesn't sound like much, BUT IT IS AWESOME FOR BOSS BATTLES!" Mr. Torgue yelled into the camera.

"I FEEL LIKE I'M FORGETTING SOMETHING!? MEMORY PROBLEMS!" Mr. Torgue yelled as he destroyed a bolder out of anger. "NOW I REMEMBER! HIS **DEVIL** SKILL TREE!" Mr. Torgue screamed as the camera showed a blue skill tree.

"HIS SKILL **LIKE A BAT** LET'S THE WINGS ON **LUCIFER** PROPEL NARUTO IN THE AIR! FLYING!" Mr. Torgue yelled as it showed the wings on **Lucifer** releasing condensed air waves to let Naruto hover in the air. Naruto then slammed into the center of a center of a small group of around seven bandits which sent a fire nova.

"HIS MOST DANGEROUS SKILL IS **REBELLION!** BY USING **LUCIFER** , NARUTO FORMS A LARGE SWORD! BADASS!" Mr. Torgue yelled as Naruto formed a large claymore style sword.

Charging the bandits, Naruto slashed each by each with the claymore. After about twenty bandits, Naruto walked back to the entrance of the camp. Placing the blade on his right shoulder, Naruto extended his left arm and snapped his fingers.

In an instant, those twenty bandits exploded in either fire, electricity, corrosive, slag, or just a regular explosion. "Too easy." Naruto said as the claymore digistructed along **Lucifer** as the Vault Hunter walked away.

"WELL LOOK AT THAT FOLKS! HE IS A COMPLETE BADASS IN MY BOOK!" Mr. Torgue yelled as the camera turned back to him. "NOW GET OUT THERE, AND TEAR PANDORA A NEW ONE!" Mr. Torgue yelled as an explosion appeared in the background.

 **YES YES FINALLY, MIDTERMS ARE OVER! Anyways incase you couldn't tell this is a Naruto and Borderlands 2 crossover. I decided this will be more interesting than a Naruto and Mortal Kombat X crossover.**

 **Don't fret yet my dear readers, to whoever wants to write the Naruto Mortal Kombat X crossover with the information I gave you all in my first chapter, just PM me and I will let you. This has been Demongod123 and I will see you all later.**


End file.
